Celos
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Y Casey es celoso solamente por su familia, porque no quiere perderlos.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Celos.

 **Personajes:** Casey Jones, Abril O'Neil, Leonardo Hamato, Rafael Hamato, Donatello Hamato y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 1700.

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Bueno, déjenme explicarles bien este one-shot antes de leerlo:

Primero que nada, es un regalo para **EstrellasCongeladas** , que me pidió un one-shot con Casey, así que de eso se trata; todo está desde la perspectiva de nuestro jugador favorito (bueno, quizás solamente mío ya que a algunas siguen sin agradarles mucho .). Así que si no les gusta del todo este personaje pueden ir a otro de mis one-shot's (que seguramente ni siquiera publiqué por floja :v).

Y bueno ya toda terminada esta explicación, ¡a leer! :D

* * *

 **Summary:** Y Casey es celoso solamente por su familia, porque no quiere perderlos.

* * *

 _ **Celos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Casey Jones no era celoso (bueno, _no tanto_ ). Más bien era territorial —sí, como un perfecto animal salvaje de bajos instintos— y odiaba que las personas que no tenían nada que ver con él se atrevieran a acercarse mínimamente a aquellas personas que sí conocía y les tenía un aprecio incondicional. De verdad odiaba algo como eso, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera lo demostrase abiertamente —especialmente en la escuela porque sería llevado directamente a detención para un castigo de tres horas y media—.

Así que, por ello, en ese mismo instante estaba que ardía de la rabia al ver por allá, en una mesa algo lejana, a sus compañeros de batalla siendo rodeados por tantas chicas que incluso parecía que ellos fueran algún tipo de banda famosa o algo así. Y bien que quería ir allá y apartar a todas esas perras interesadas de lo que él consideraba ya hasta su familia.

—Cálmate, Casey —alienta Abril a un lado suyo degustando con tranquilidad su almuerzo escolar. El pelinegro la ignora y ella ríe divertida—. Si sigues así destruirás la sexta cuchara que te doy. —Advierte observando el cubierto en la mano izquierda del Jones.

Enseguida este mira su cuchara y se calma. No quiere ser regañado por la cocinera de nuevo por jugar con los utensilios. Bufa enojado y observa a su compañera comer con calma.

—Abril, ¿cómo es que no estás enojada? —inquiere confundido ante la tranquilidad de la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —pregunta ella desinteresada y sigue degustando su comida.

—Ah... No sé. ¿Porque Donnie y los demás están siendo prácticamente aplastados por el tumulto de fans hormonales de toda la escuela, quizás? —declara hastiado, pero la pelirroja solamente rueda los ojos.

—Yo no me preocupo —suelta tranquilamente y le da otro bocado a su comida—. Sé bien que Donnie está a salvo de esas locas.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque si se atreve a hacer algo indebido lo castro. —Alega sincera y realmente macabra, y la sonrisa que portaba no ayudaba mucho a que la frase sonara menos psicópata.

El pelinegro traga pesado y mira hacia otro lado (simplemente porque los ojos de Abril ya eran lo suficientemente espeluznantes como un grotesco abismo, y no, no quería tener una vista como esa).

Y entonces no tiene de otra que seguir mirando hacia la mesa bulliciosa. Ve a sus amigos ahí siendo acosados con preguntas —quizás indecentes o de doble sentido, lo cual es perturbador— por parte de las muchachas. Ellos sonríen calmados pero Casey sabe que sus amigos pueden actuar perfectamente, no por nada lleva siendo su mejor amigo por más de tres años.

Vuelve a bufar y se dedica a comer su almuerzo tratando de no prestar atención.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Por qué andas tan deprimido? —pregunta inocentemente Mikey a un lado del jugador de hockey.

Este enseguida queda petrificado ante esa acertada afirmación por parte del más inocente y probablemente tonto del grupo de justicieros. El equipo completo se detiene en medio de la acera y miran hacia Casey, todos estando de acuerdo con Miguel Ángel.

—¿Qué? —Suelta el aludido tratando de cualquier manera ocultar sus nervios (pero es pésimo en ello) desviando su mirada y rascando su nuca—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Mikey?

—Sí, ahora que me doy cuenta, tienes razón. —Afirma Leo pensativo poniendo todavía más nervioso al de ojos cafés.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Rafa sonríe divertido y se acerca a abrazar por el cuello y jugar rudamente con la cabeza de su compañero—. ¿Qué es, Casey? ¿Acaso alguien te rechazó, alguna chica dijo lo feo que eras?

—¡Ya párale, Rafa! —Exclama molesto y ligeramente sonrojado, pero no por la acusación de su amigo pelirrojo, sino más bien por la verdadera razón. Se aparta de Rafael con brusquedad y camina alejándose—. No es nada, sigamos.

—Anda, dinos —pide calmadamente Donnie pareciendo ser el único comprensivo con el jugador. Este se detiene y lo mira, debatiéndose entre soltar o no toda la información—. No creo que sea tan vergonzoso como la vez en la que estuviste sonámbulo y te quitaste la ropa enfrente de las chicas. —Bromea malvadamente.

Entonces el Jones vuelve a dar vuelta y se aleja ignorando todo.

—¡Ay, Casey, no te enojes por algo como eso! —Pide divertido y entre risas el científico siguiéndolo junto a los demás. Empero el aludido continúa sin hacerles caso y acelera su paso. Y al notar que aquello no estaba divirtiendo para nada al pelinegro todos dejaron de reír y Donatello pone un rostro algo preocupado y culpable—. Oye, enserio. No es para tanto... —declara algo apenado.

Pero Casey sigue sin detenerse ni siquiera para mirarlos de reojo. Donnie suelta un suspiro largo (y piensa que esta vez sí que se pasó).

—Em... Perdona si te hice sentir tan mal con recordártelo —se disculpa avergonzado. Es entonces cuando el pelinegro se detiene y los demás detrás—. No era mi intención, sólo estaba jugando.

—No es por eso que estoy enojado —sincera el pelinegro sin girarse. Los cuatro ninjas se miran entre sí buscando la salida de su confusión ante esas palabras. Casey suelta un suspiro y niega con la cabeza—. Es sólo que... estoy algo celoso.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Khé? —sueltan los cuatrillizos al mismo tiempo.

El muchacho se encoge de hombros y aprieta los puños. Luego se da vuelta y los mira seriamente, pero con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—No quiero que se aparten de mí, idiotas —suelta de golpe con brusquedad pero con sinceridad. Los cuatro chicos quedan todavía más confundidos. Él niega repetidamente—. Es que me enoja pensar en qué ahora que son humanos siempre están rodeados de personas. No soporto eso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Leo con su típica seriedad.

—Díganme, ¿esas personas los hubieran querido si seguían siendo mutantes? —Suelta aumentando el rubor en su rostro. Los Hamato se miran entre ellos y niegan—. Yo sí los hubiera querido. Y la verdad es que los quiero a tal punto de que...

—¿Estás enamorado de nosotros? —completa Rafael frescamente enarcando una ceja.

—¡Dios, no! —Niega el pelinegro ya totalmente rojo y retrocede un paso—. ¡Es solamente que los considero mi familia! Y no quiero que mi familia se aparte de mí.

Silencio entre el grupo de adolescentes. Casey Jones no podía estar más avergonzado en esos momentos a tal punto de sacar humo por las orejas y no dignarse a mirarle a los ojos a ninguno de sus compañeros. En tanto los cuatro muchachos se miran entre ellos y luego de hablarse en silencio todos sonríen y caminan hacia el jugador.

—¡Abrazo! —exclama Mikey lanzándose sobre el pelinegro. Los demás se acercan solamente a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda al totalmente avergonzado chico.

— _¿Q-qué...?_ —es lo único que puede pronunciar después del asalto y esos actos tan cariñosos.

—Tranquilo, Casey. —Habla primeramente Donatello sonriéndole con amabilidad (pero no una falsa como acostumbra a mostrarle especialmente a Casey).

—No nos vamos a olvidar de ti así como así. —Declara Rafa despeinándole el cabello amigablemente.

—Porque nosotros también te consideramos parte de la familia. —Alega tranquilamente Leonardo poniendo una mano en el hombro del aludido.

Casey Jones queda entonces de piedra y observa a sus amigos. Un cuarteto de ninjas ex mutantes que se encargaban de proteger la ciudad junto con él y que estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por cualquiera del equipo, incluyéndolo, como una familia. Los mira; un líder joven, un temperamental de corazón leal, un genio sentimental y un agradable compañero de travesuras y amante de las pizzas.

De verdad, no podía pedir una familia mejor.

Curva sus labios un una sonrisa temblorosa que demuestra cuán conmovido se encuentra.

—Casey, ¿estás llorando? —pregunta de pronto el rubio del grupo con curiosidad.

Y es entonces cuando el jugador de hockey nota sus ojos y mejillas humedecidas. Enseguida se aparta y se limpia las lágrimas lo más rápido posible en tanto Rafa y Donnie se aguantan las risas.

—¡No estoy llorando! —Niega fervientemente con un enorme sonrojo—. ¡Son ustedes los que están llorando!

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas. —Afirma el pelirrojo con tintes de burla y le palmea la espalda.

—Bueno, Casey —comienza a hablar Mikey con su típica sonrisa gigantesca y alegre—, deja de pensar en qué te dejaremos. Nosotros no dejamos a nuestra familia.

El pelinegro sonríe feliz (tan feliz que no puede describirlo bien) pero pronto esa sonrisa es opacada por las lágrimas de alegría y se echa a llorar a la par que niega una y otra vez sus acciones. Y sus amigos solamente ríen y lo abrazan.

Y Casey es celoso solamente por su familia, porque no quiere perderlos.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que no es romance, pero espero no haberte decepcionado tanto, Estrellita (? ;-;

Okno xD Yo y mi mala costumbre de poner apodos a mis lectores, sorry :v

En fin, solo espero que te haya gustado al menos _un poquito_ :'3 Y disculpen por ahí si es que me salió demasiado OoC :'v hice lo que pude v':

¡Los quiero a todos, besos! 3

 _ **—Melody.**_


End file.
